bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Xavier Rasante
Xavier Rasante is an Arrancar of Las Noches. Appearance Xavier looks like man's worst nightmare. His hair is dyed a blood-red, and he usually wears a red-and-black striped dress shirt on with the sleeves rolled up. On top of the dress shirt is a dark red vest. He likes to paint his nails black and wear a couple of goth bracelets. He also has a noticeable tattoo around his neck, almost taunting "Kill me if you can." Whenever he has time, he smokes a black cigarette, a rare collection that he managed to obtain from the human world In terms of physical body, his eyes consist of a pitch-black sclera and yellow, glowing pupils. His pupils have been referred to as the burning embers from Hell. He has a pallid skin color, and his hollow hole is located at his stomach, where his belly button should be. Personality Xavier is a rather cocky and arrogant Arrancar, but compensates for that by being a calculated and intelligent being. He rarely instigates fights unless it's absolutely necessary, and that fact had kept him alive since he had become an Arrancar in the dangerous world of Las Noches. He prefers to lurk in the shadows of the dark nooks and crannies of Las Noches smoking his "imported" black cigarettes, and is rather seemingly nonchalant at most times unless a fellow Arrancar starts a conversation with him. He had been like this since he became a Hollow. His personality is composed of the seven sins of mankind: *Avarice - Xavier likes money, and he also likes souls. *Envy - He can get a little jealous of other people sometimes. *Gluttony - He likes to eat stuff and smoke cigarettes. *Lust - He'd do anything to have sex with anyone. Well not anyone. Maybe not that fat man-blob over there. *Pride - He's proud of his accomplishments; including killing people and impaling them like Vlad the Impaler. Yeah. *Sloth - He's lazy and usually doesn't have initiative. *Wrath - He's a temperamental person. A slight insult can make him go berserk. Boom. Likes *Smoking - he can't live a day without smoking some of those "imported" cigarettes Dislikes *Upstarts - he can't stand other Arrancars that think they're better than they actually are. History Xavier used to be a wealthy thug during the American Prohibition. He lived in Mexico and regularly shipped illegal alcohol into the United States. Because he was in charge of a gang and an underground black market, he was feared and he grew wealthy from selling the alcohol. He regularly went to Cuba for a few cigars, but he never really liked cigars, preferring his own custom-made black cigarettes. After dying in an arson fire set by a rival gang, Xavier became a powerful Hollow and eventually got turned into an Arrancar. Powers and Abilities Xavier can shoot a cero after sucking in smoke from his cigarette and releasing it as a blast of reiatsu rather than a normal puff of smoke. He can also perform sonido. Zanpakutō Matanza Unlike most other Arrancar's sealed weapons, Matanza is unable to be readily released. It requires that Xavier obtain a sample of blood to taste, and then he is able to perform resurreccion. The scythe's blade is blood-red, and the handle of the scythe is notched for better grip. Opposite the primary blade of the scythe are two shorter spikes, allowing a higher chance of inflicting injury. Release command: Bleed Sombre de la Sangre Xavier can create a pool of blood by profusely bleeding himself and he can manipulate the pool of blood in any way he wants to. He can make the pool of blood turn solid at times, making it able to sprout hands or create spikes. Masoquismo For one turn, he cannot feel any pain from an attack or any other action that would thereby cause pain. Therefore, he can mutilate himself without feeling pain and continue further during a battle. This ability has a 3-turn cooldown. Pacto Sangre de la Muerte Once Xavier obtains another sample of his opponent's blood and tastes it or mixes his blood with his opponent's, he becomes a voodoo doll of sorts and is able to inflict any pain he suffers onto the enemy. Used in conjunction with Masoquismo and it becomes a deadly technique where Xavier can't feel pain and heals whereas his opponent feels excruciating pain. It's not a physical effect that placed upon the opponent, it's a mental effect that triggers the pain. The ability has a 5-turn cooldown. Statistics Trivia Optional. Quotes Optional. Category:Arrancar Category:Las Noches